


Best Friends Dad

by britishpopslag



Series: Best Friends Dad [1]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishpopslag/pseuds/britishpopslag
Summary: Lennon invites you round to his house so the both of you can chill together but his dad has other ideas.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher (Oasis)/Reader
Series: Best Friends Dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783243
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you’re dad wont mind me being here?” You ask still a little hesitant as Lennon opens the front door.

“Nah he wont mind at all.”

He holds the door open for you and waits for you to step inside before closing it and telling you to take your jacket and shoes off before going any further into the house. You copy him and follow him to the set of stairs a few metres away before a voice stops you.

“Who’s this?” Liam says as he swaggers up to the both of you.

You were a bit taken aback by him since you were so used to seeing him in a parka but instead he opted for a polo shirt and some shorts most likely due to the temperature inside and outside the house.

“It’s Y/N, I said I was bringing someone round. We’re gonna go and chill for a bit in my room.”

“Alright, but no funny business.”

“Well you can’t talk.” Lennon replies sharply making you giggle softly earning a sharp look from Liam.

As Lennon leads you upstairs to his room you can’t help but take a look back at his dad who was currently staring at your bum and legs as you walked up the stairs, he shakes his head and turns round presumably to go and finish whatever he was doing in the kitchen. Lennon's room was tidier than expected, everything was organised and in place despite the fact that a teenage boy lived in it.

“Here.” Lennon passes you his lit fag which you gladly take as you lay back against his pillow placing it between your lips and inhaling deeply before blowing the smoke out of your nose.

“You look so hot when you do that.”

“Do I?” You blush turning your head to look at the model.

“Yeah.” He says leaning in to kiss you.

You place your lips on his and smile into the kiss as his hand rests on your waist rubbing it gently with his thumb whilst his tongue dives into your mouth, you run a hand through his hair as you reach to stub out the fag in the nearby ashtray with the other. Lennon sloppily places his legs between yours as he deepens the kiss using his free hand to explore your body underneath your shirt earning a soft whimper to fall from your mouth.

“Wait, sorry, can I just use the bathroom real quick?” You ask moving Lennon's hand off of you as he nods before letting you roll off the bed and leave his room heading out across the hallway.

As you enter the bathroom you quickly close the door behind you and frown a little when you see that there is no lock on the other side, opting to be quick you do your business and stand at the sink to wash your hands when the door opens behind you making you look up expecting to see Lennon in the reflection but instead seeing Liam standing with a smirk across his face.

“Liam what-” You don’t get chance to finish your question when he slams his lips against yours pushing you back against the wall as he shoves a hand down the front of your trousers and into your underwear feeling for your clit. His tongue sinks into your mouth and you release a moan as he begins to slowly circle the sensitive nub between your legs with two of his fingers. 

“All nice and wet for my boy aren’t ya? Or is it for me?” He whispers in your ear with his normal cocky attitude.

“L-Liam.” You mutter pressing your reddened face into the crook of his neck as he slides two fingers inside of you curling them inwards to stroke your walls. He continues to pump his fingers inside of you as a hand grabs hold of the back of your neck moving your face so your lips can reach his. You grab his wrist roughly as you reach your orgasm faster than expected shaking and cumming over his fingers burying your face into his shoulder as you release a soft moan.

“You owe me one.” He says with a big smirk pulling his fingers out from the front of your pants before turning to leave the bathroom.


	2. Part 2

You took a far too long to compose yourself in the bathroom after Liam left making sure to straighten your clothes and wash your face to try and cool it down and remove any signs of bliss.

“You took your time.” Lennon says locking his phone and placing it on the table next to him.

“Sorry.”

“I told my dad you’re staying for tea, is that alright?”

“Uh yeah, fine.”

“You okay?” He asks with a concerned look surfacing on his face.

“Yeah, just a bit warm that’s all.”

“You wanna come in the pool for a bit then? It will help you cool down.”

“I don’t have a swimsuit with me though?”

“You can just wear your underwear if you want and i’ll give you some spare clothes later when you’re dry.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, can’t have you sweating in the house all day when we have a perfectly good pool round the back.”

“Thank you.” You say with a smile as Lennon starts to dig through his drawers in search of him swim-shorts. Lennon pulls a pair of his nicest shorts out of his drawer and sits on the edge of the bed as he starts striping his clothes throwing them on the floor.

“You gonna stand there and watch me all day or am i going to have to throw you in the pool fully clothed?

You snicker looking at the model. “You cant even pick me up let alone throw me in a pool.”

“Oh yeah?”

You strip down to your underwear feeling thankful that you decided to match your bra and knickers earlier this morning when Lennon takes your hand in his pulling you out of his room as you quickly grab your phone and sunglasses from his bed. As you enter the garden you notice that Liam is sat at the outside table with a lit cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other. 

You try to keep our eyes off of him but you can’t help but blush when you see his shirtless chest glistening with sweat as he takes a swig of his drink. Lennon pulls on your hand softly as he continues walking over to sun-loungers letting you place your phone and sunglasses down as you stop to the pool and dip your toe in testing the waters before contemplating whether to go in or not.

“What was it you said before about me not being able to pick you up?” Lennon speaks breaking the silence that had filled the area.

“Don’t you dare!” You say as you process what his intentions were and start slowly moving away.

Lennon lunges at you with his arms open as he tries to grab hold of you but narrowly misses as you dash to the other side of the pool. Since your eyes were fixed on Lennon's as you tried to work out his next move you failed to notice that Liam was no longer sat at the table and had in fact made his way behind you grabbing you around your waist pinning your arms against your body.

“That’s not fair.” You say struggling in Liams arms as Lennon starts laughing at you.

“Throw her in.” Lennon says as he lights up a cigarette and sits on the edge of his sun lounger with his phone in hand.

As Liam tries to step closer to the pool you roughly push back against him blushing as his chest hair tickles your back. Your knees almost buckle when you push back again and feel his hardening bulge pressing against your bum as his arms tighten around your body.

Lennon’s phone starts to ring and Liam takes that as an opportunity to push you in the deep end of the pool with a grin on his face. As you resurface you can hear both men laughing at you as Lennon vanishes inside of the house to take his phone call and Liam joins you in the pool opting to use the steps instead of jumping in next to you.

“You look good all wet.” He says stepping up to you as you back away to the edge of the pool.

“It’s a bit bold of you to openly flirt with your sons friend isn’t it?” You ask with a smirk.

“As long as you’re just friends then I can do what I want.”

“Oh yeah?”

You turn Liam around pressing your lips to his and push him against the side of the pool palming his cock through his shorts earning a deep groan from him as he nestles his face into the crook of your neck and rocks his hips against your hand. You move your hand up and into the top of his shorts grabbing hold of his cock and gasping at the girth that barely fits inside of your fist.

“Fuck.” He says as you tighten your grip on his member. “You’re naughty aren’t you?”

“You have no idea.”

Liam pushes himself up onto the side of the pool as you pull his cock out of his shorts and stroke him a few times before placing your lips over the tip of his throbbing shaft. Despite the faint taste of chlorine from the pool you can still taste the pre-cum leaking from end of his thick cock, you hum with content as Liam runs a hand through your wet hair and guides your head down so your nose is buried in his pubes.

His cock is stretching your mouth and even with the water of the pool surrounding your body you can feel yourself getting wet as Liams grip on your hair tightens when he feels your tongue pressing roughly against his shaft.

“Oh fuck.” He says with a moan as he shoves your head down once more, his thighs framing your face as his cum hits the back of your throat. You suppress a gag when you taste the sourness of his cum dripping on your tongue and the feeling of it running down your throat settling in your stomach as Liam pants above you.

You let his cock slide out of your mouth with a pop and rub your jaw to try and relax it as you swallow the rest of his load that accumulated in your mouth. Liam grabs your head for a final time pulling you to his face as he plants a firm kiss on your lips before letting you go so you can step out of the pool and grab the towel off of your sun-lounger to dry yourself. 

Once your satisfied with how dry you are you take a look back at Liam who is still sat with his back to you on the edge of the pool and you make your way back into the house to find Lennon.


End file.
